Why Don't You Smile With Me?
by Double Spoiler
Summary: That idiot got on his nerves far too often. And it was all because of his happy, good nature. Teen!Orland/Teen!Leonel.


I love this oneshot. I really do.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rune Factory 2 in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

His smile was really starting to bother Orland.

The blond boy seemed too innocent. He had a sweet smile on his face constantly, and the elf couldn't help but think he was up to something. Any smile, any laugh, it all sounded like it was trying to cover something. Like he was secretly crazy, with a chilling glare carrying a twisted smile ready to shine through his delicate face. Leonel could really be some psychopath, who won over any argument with his parents if he brandished a knife, threatening to kill them…

Or that was just Orland being an idiot because he reads too many books about mentally insane criminals.

But, really, the boy was annoying. His smile, his laugh, his voice… any fault he had, Orland criticized him for it. Just because he didn't like him. Orland felt like it was okay to deliberately to nit pick at people, and be an overall jerk to them. (And the elf wonders why Leann, Aria and the twins can't stand his presence.)

When Orland tried to associate the idea of Leonel being a mentally insane teenager, he seemed to always get a slap from Aaron. The red-haired boy would then say, "You're an idiot." while getting an agreeing nod from Roy. What was with them? It was obvious Leonel hid something from them all.

Why did they all take Leonel's side? Honestly, the boy wasn't that great.

Orland hated it when his classmates turned their backs to him. Aria would mutter to the twins, "What an asshole." quite often, and her whispers were starting to be as bothersome as Leonel himself. He'd get a strange stare from Cammy and Roy every day, too. At first he thought it was because he was the only student with elven ears, (Honestly, was it really that often you see an elf?) but he soon caught on that it was because he was a critic.

Getting this much negative glares and words from his classmates made Orland so _pissed off, _he was ready to snap.

That's why, the elf was trying to mind his own business -- and not shoot a glare at someone next to him-- as Mana droned on and on about bread and 'the great food you could make with it'. She was so boring, Orland could see, out of the corner of his eye, that Aaron was even on the verge of falling asleep. Growing more bored, Orland started twirling the pencil in his hand, fighting off a weird urge to kick his feet like a child.

Suddenly, the elf felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head to the left, his bored expression turned bitter, seeing Leonel's small smile right next to him.

"Hey, could I borrow a pencil?" The blonde whispered.

"What the hell would you need a pencil for?" The elf hissed, glaring. "We're not writing anything, and I doubt we will anytime soon."

Leonel's smile stayed the same, despite Orland's grouchy behaviour. "I don't think that should matter--"

"Don't try and steal things from me, then." Orland hissed, interrupting him. He nearly cringed when he heard Leonel giggle.

"I'm not stealing." The blond boy whispered, his smile shining.

"Borrowing means stealing." Orland snapped, trying his best to stop his voice from rising.

"No it doesn't." "Yes it does." "Does not." "Does too."

It continued like that for a few more seconds, until Orland's already angry expression seemed to turn angrier. "What the hell do you want already?" He was ready to shove Leonel out of his chair if he kept this up.

That's when he noticed Leonel was practically sitting on _Orland's_ chair, giving the elf barely any room of his own. He was suddenly glad they were at the back of the classroom, and that Mana had started to write something long of the blackboard. Or else he was sure Aria and Leann would be watching, giggling madly. Oh how he would hate that.

Leonel's smile seemed to turn mischievous. Or it just seemed that way. "I just want a pencil, that's all." He muttered.

Orland gritted his teeth. "Get the hell off me." He grumbled.

"Make me."

Leonel's words suddenly made Orland feel sick, his voice sounding stiff, demanding and cold. He was sure this wasn't just his rude portrayal of Leonel, this was real. Orland felt even worse when he felt Leonel grip at his shirt sleeve, pulling it tightly. Was that a glare in his eyes? It was hard to tell, as his lips were close to Orland's ear, just so he could whisper to him.

"Just give me what I ask for, alright?" Leonel hissed at Orland, "I mean it."

Immediately, Orland shoved Leonel off him, letting the other boy crash down to the floor, shouting random words of surprise. Mana whipped around, and glared over at Orland. The rest of the class turned around to see.

"Orland!" Mana shouted, crossing her arms. "What would make you do that?!"

The elf turned his head to the teacher, a small sense of fright looming in his eyes. "But… he--"

"Be quiet!" The woman demanded. "That earns you a detention! Help Leonel up right now!"

Orland heard the immature voice of Aria, as she muttered, "Serves you right." at him. Resisting the very, _very_ strong urge to smash his fist into her very child-like face, the elf turned to Leonel and extended his hand, to help the boy up.

Leonel took his hand gently, not looking all that bothered that he was just thrown off a chair. In fact, he was _smiling_ again. Orland was ready to just let go of Leonel, and let him tumble back down. But he didn't, and instead stood up straight as Leonel got to his feet.

Mana instructed Leonel to sit closer to the front, and the blond boy did just that. Giving Orland another trademark smile (Which looked oddly psychotic again), he walked over to the front, and sat down.

Orland glared at the back of Leonel's head as he sat down again too.

Damn smiley bastard. Orland couldn't believe he was falling for a guy like that.


End file.
